


I Won't Be Cursed

by fallingsnow6136



Series: Whump Challenge [3]
Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, Gen, Torture, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: Mio Oozora tries to get back what she believes is hers by using her experiment's best friend as bait. Can Ai turn the tide and save herself without putting Yuujin in danger?
Relationships: Kashiki Ai & Mirrormon, Kashiki Ai & Yuujin's Mother
Series: Whump Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	I Won't Be Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/gifts).



> Okay, so I’ve gone back into our usual order, so this is Day 2 – Tied or Chained Up.

Ai’s lips were white as she curled into a ball, struggling against the chains that bound her down. She had to find her own way out of here. Mio – that witch – was using her to lure in the love of her life in. Her hands that were tied down from the chains had gone red with her struggles to escape. The metal of the chains pierced into her skin and a shudder escaped her as she coughed. But she wouldn’t stop. Yuujin didn’t deserve this. He had been through enough. Haru had been through enough – they didn’t deserve to suffer anymore.

“It’s useless to struggle, little girl,” Mio’s taunting voice was crisp and harsh as she came inside.

Ai laughed, her hands clenching into fists which it strained her to do but she didn’t care before her eyes narrowed. “I’ll struggle until my last breath. I won’t let you harm Yuujin-kun. I won’t let you harm Haru-kun.” Her voice staggered but her expression flared as if there was a fire burning deep inside of her. 

Mio’s hand came to touch down on her cheek for a mere moment causing the girl to flinch slightly, but her eyes remained firm. “You won’t be able to do anything. He’d do anything to save you, they both would. But don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Yuujin-kun and you can go free.”

Ai’s struggles intensified at that and she kicked out, pushing back the tears that threatened to overtake her. She was silenced momentarily by a kick to her stomach, the shock from the blow ceasing them for a moment. Once she had recovered, the fights began again, and Mio scowled at this.

“Shut up!” Mio snapped, grabbing Ai by the hair but the girl refused to scream. She wouldn’t let this witch use her to hurt her friends. They didn’t need to come for her – she could do this; she could get out herself. 

“I won’t,” Ai whispered. “I won’t be a curse on them.” She couldn’t…she couldn’t lose them, not like she had lost her mother, she had to protect them. “I don’t care what you do to me.” It was like Eri’s spirit had filled inside of her all of a sudden even as she coughed. “If you kill me, you’ll never get him back. He’ll never return to you.” Another kick to her ribs made her cough again, her vision beginning to blur but before Mio could aim at her again, a black and grey Applidrive floated in front of her, a voice echoing the question to her.

“Are you a curse?” A soft female voice asked her, reverberating through the entire place.

Mio tried to grab the Applidrive, but her hands went through it, so she yanked Ai back by the hair, but this time she didn’t scream, her eyes fixating on the Applidrive. Every inch of her body ached but her mind begged for Yuujin to never come here because she…she might never see him again. She would lose him, just like Mom. Her expression hardened.

“No,” Ai said, her voice weak but not staggering at all in these words. The Applidriver changed colour into green and white, a small Appmon which looked like a standing mirror dressed in green, wielding a purple fan appeared in front of her. 

“Good,” the small Appmon said. “You finally realise you’re not a curse. I’m Mirrormon and it’s time we turn the tides in this fight. Mirror’s Revenge!” She shot a beam of light, sending Mio flying back towards the wall before moving to cut Ai free. Ai struggled to stand but managed to grab a hold of her Applidrive, a weak smile coming to her face.

“Mirrormon,” Ai breathed. “Let’s fight our way out of here.” 


End file.
